


We're Gonna Need a Bigger Bed

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is trying to sleep.  During the night, his kids decide to join him.





	We're Gonna Need a Bigger Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff

Bruce woke up in the middle of the morning to find Dick curled up beside him.

“Dick?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Dick shook his head, and snuggled closer to Bruce. “No. Woke up too early.”

Bruce chuckled and put an arm around him. “Go to sleep, Dick.”

Dick hummed in agreement and fell back to sleep.

Bruce shut his eyes and dreamed. His dream was dark and blurred, but in it, he felt the bed dip beside him. Dick was still wrapped around him, he could tell. So who was this?

Gingerly, he opened his eyes again. Jason had his back to him, but he was tucked in the bed. Bruce put a hand on him and he shrugged, but didn’t move away. That was fine. It had been so long since Jason had last needed—or admitted to needing—comfort, that it warmed Bruce’s heart. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was about an hour later that Dick shifted and woke Bruce up again. He thought Dick was getting up, but he opened his eyes to find Tim cuddled up against Dick, one arm thrown over him.

Bruce smiled. The fact that Tim was actually sleeping as joyful enough, but for him to be here, that was wonderful. Bruce closed his eyes again, stretching out to touch Tim with his fingers, to let him know he was there.

The sound of a thud woke him forty-five minutes later. Bruce opened his eyes to find Damian curled up tight against Dick, Tim nowhere to be found. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he made out a shadowy figure moving around to Jason’s side of the bed. Tim collapsed beneath the covers, and Bruce pulled them up around him again.

Bruce was just beginning to fall asleep when a weight descended upon him. He opened his eyes only to find a mop of hair in his face. Cass was laying on top of the covers, dressed in a Batman onesie. Bruce shook his head and kissed her hair. Maybe this is what they needed. Maybe this was the kind of family bonding that would keep them from fighting each other (at least, as far as Damian and Tim could go).

Sighing, and for once not bothered by his interrupted sleep, Bruce settled down and slept.

He dreamed he was fighting alongside his children, watching them go off on their own like birds leaving the nest for their first flight. He watched Dick shed his Robin costume to become Nightwing; watched Jason grow and become the Red Hood; saw Tim gain wings and become Red Robin; watched Cass change from Batgirl to Black Bat; and saw Damian gain his colors as Robin.

Like their vibrant colors, they flew away in streaks, only to circle back and settle with him on a rooftop, joking and laughing. It was a pleasant dream, so pleasant his brain began to tell him what sparked it couldn’t be real. For all of his kids to be with him? It must just be another part of his dream.

And then something large and heavy fell onto the bed.

Instantly, there was noise pulling him out of his dream. Voices and groans and soft yelling. Bruce opened his eyes to find Titus laying across their legs.

“Get off you miserable mutt,” Jason said.

“He’s a good dog,” Damian shouted, much too loud.

“Titus, boy. Get down,” Dick said, snapping his fingers.

“My legs,” Tim groaned.

Cass was doing her best to wriggle out from under the dog’s belly.

Bruce sat up, scarcely believing his eyes. “Did all of you come in and sleep here last night?”

Dick, having managed to get Titus off the bed, turned to him. “Um, yes? In my defense, I was here first.”

“I just didn’t like the looks of my room,” Jason said.

“I couldn’t sleep and I figured your bed would be the most comfortable,” Tim said.

“Grayson was gone,” Damian said, as if that explained everything.

Cass shrugged. “Everyone else was doing it.”

Bruce looked between them all and shook his head in amusement. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind for family bonding, but he supposed it would have to do.


End file.
